Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle transmission control apparatus.
Background Information
Conventionally, a bicycle transmission control apparatus is known that controls the transmission. One example, a bicycle transmission control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-511621 that controls a transmission based on a rotational frequency of a crank so that the rotational frequency of the crank is maintained in a predetermined range.